


That's Not How You Play

by rokbezinne



Series: Take a Shot of AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokbezinne/pseuds/rokbezinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They play Hide and Seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not How You Play

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Another short one. I couldn't figure out how to fill this out to make it longer so I'm just gonna post it now.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.. At least a little bit.. Please? xD

They play Hide and Seek.

 

Sam seeks.

 

Dean finds Cas on his bed, reading.

 

"You have to hide, Cas."

 

Cas rolls his eyes.

 

"I am hiding, Dean. I'm hiding in my room. Now go and find somewhere else to hide and lock the door behind you."

 

"No, Cas. You aren't getting out of this."

 

"I did not want to play in the first place."

 

"Yeah, well, tough luck. You're the host. You should entertain us."

 

"Ready or not, here I come!" yells Sam.

 

"Oh shit. Come on." Dean drags Cas off his bed and pushes him into the closet.

 

"Dean..."

 

"Shhhh."

 

Dean looks at Cas sporting an unimpressed face.

 

"Heh. This is like 7 minutes in heaven."

 

"What?"

 

"You know."

 

"No. I don't."

 

"It's a game, Cas. Like spin the bottle, but you stay in a closet with whoever the bottle points to."

 

"What is the point of that game?"

 

"To have fun, Cas. Now shhh."

 

* * *

 

 

"Stop fidgeting."

 

"It's cramped in here. I'm getting out."

 

"No!"

 

Dean pulls Cas back, Cas stumbles and holds onto Dean. Their faces are so close.

 

"Dean?"

 

"What?"

 

"Why are you not breathing?"

 

Dean pushes Cas off him.

 

"It's nothing. Just, small space." Dean says, while waving his hands around.

 

Cas doesn't really believe Dean's reason, but doesn't press.

 

"Can we get out now?"

 

"No. Not until Sammy gives up."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Why in heaven?"

 

"What?"

 

"That game you mentioned. Why do they say in heaven?"

 

"It depends on who you're with and what you do in the closet."

 

"What do you usually do?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"In that game, to warrant the name."

 

"Uh. Sometimes we uh.."

 

"You what?"

 

"We make out."

 

"Oh."

 

Dean strained to try and figure out what part of the house Sam is.

 

"Does making out really feel like heaven?"

 

"What?"

 

Cas goes red.

 

"You heard me."

 

"Wanna find out?"

 

Cas shrugs. Dean smirks.

 

* * *

 

 

The closet door suddenly opened and then shut just as quickly that neither caught a glimpse of who it was that disturbed their glorious make out session.

 

"Should we run after them?"

 

"No."

 

Cas kisses the smug look off Dean’s face.

 

 

 

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](rokbezinne.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
